


Kuroko Has a Thing for Foreigners

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: KnB Fics [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux Greene, an incredibly dorky girl with a penchant for drawing boys' love manga, moves to Japan to stay with her gran (read: babysit the old lady) and ends up enrolling in Seirin High School. There, she meets some oddly hair-colored boys and gets stuck watching overly dramatic high school basketball matches- and maybe even ends up on the basketball team herself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Has a Thing for Foreigners

Lux Green- whose name "Lux" is short for Luxury, not the Latin word for light, because her parents are classy like that- rolls over in her bed, back and forth, flopping from her stomach to her back and groaning loudly.

She's been in Japan for exactly 6 hours, 25 minutes, and 32 seconds, according to her digital watch, which could possibly be broken, but who knows? Lux has a penchant for breaking things, so why would her watch be any different? But, the new alarm clock sitting on her bedside table testifies to the same time, so the calculation of the time spent is probably accurate, or not considering math is her absolute  _worst_ subject and why the hell is she keeping herself awake confusing herself over some inconsequential detail?

Oh, well, that's because she's nervous.

Lux is kind of sort of but not really a returnee to this fair country- which seems just as complicated and enormous as the last time she was here- and is two days away from her first day at her new high school, something with an "s". Sero? Seran? Saruba?

_That's just Aruba with an "s" in front you idiot._

Whatever. The name doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that she's a terrible student and now she's going to a school where she won't know  _anyone_ and that'll be absolutely sucktastic. Add in the fact that she's apparently too blunt and says things that people around her consider embarrassing and inappropriate, and this is all going to turn into one grand disaster. Artistic prodigy or no.

Lux finally gives up on pursuing a solid- ugh, how long is it from 3:32 to 6:30?- some amount of hours of sleep in favor of padding through her new apartment, paid for by the Powers That Be, which has a comfy futon and a sizeable TV with all the video game systems a girl could want hooked up to it. Probably so she can find "inspiration" or whatever. Not like MarioKart exactly spurs on strikes of genius or something, but she's still grateful. A sketchpad sits on the coffee table with a pack of colored pencils, and Lux is itching to draw something, but she's not sure what, so she just continues on her merry way to the kitchen and then to the fridge.

Ah, back to the whole returnee thing; Lux stayed in Japan for two years with her grandma- who had, to quote the woman, "rejected the atrocity that is American society and returned to a country with better morals", although Lux is pretty sure it was actually because she had a thing for Japanese guys- when she was four. Well, from the age of four to six, to specify. Grandma Green spoke fluent Japanese and filled Lux's tiny brain- that for some reason has an easy time with languages- with Japanese grammar and vocabulary and culture so that she wasn't a complete disaster in elementary school. Because- and she once again quotes- "international schools are for chumps and I will not allow my granddaughter to live in a country without making an effort to learn its ways", so no speaking English for Lux. The girl mastered the language pretty quickly, but kanji always looked like a bunch of random scribbles and her grandma eventually gave up on that part seeing as Lux's writing in English was atrocious as well.

Sadly, almost ten years later, her grandma's lessons were nothing more than a fuzzy memory and all the Japanese she knew was from a semester long crash course back home. Honorifics were still a mystery, but Lux could now keep up a moderately intelligent conversation. Maybe.

Lux plops back by the coffee table, setting down the cup of microwave ramen, and starts sketching random characters while the hours left before morning tick past.

*~*~*~*

Seirin- that's the high school's name- is already bustling with students when Lux arrives; even after leaving substantially early, she'd gotten completely lost and had to ask someone, in halting, broken, anxiety-ridden Japanese, how to get to her new school.

The first thing she notices?

_Oh damn it I'm the tallest girl here._

The next thing?

_Holy crap that guy is tall._

The male in question is walking towards the school, seeming kind of awkward like he doesn't know what to do with his long limbs, like a baby giraffe or something, while talking to a person he's blocking from Lux's view. His hair is weirdly colored- a red color, crimson maybe?, layered over black. He's broad-shouldered and obviously muscular. With his stature, he could easily be a football player.

_Wait, they don't do football here, do they? I mean, if they did, it wouldn't even be called football- they call soccer football, right?_

_UGH, so confusing!_

Lux continues her mental breakdown as she hurries to the building, blushing madly at the curious looks sent her way, wishing that the world would be so kind as to create a sinkhole for her to be sucked in to.

*~*~*~*

Of course, as the universe would have it, holy-crap-he's-tall guy is sitting at a desk in her new classroom. He's in a desk at the back, probably so no poor soul has to stand up to see around him, and he's talking animatedly to someone Lux still can't see.

_Jesus, Lux, are you blind? That's a person. A PERSON. In front of him. God, maybe you need glasses._

And, it's true, there is actually a person seated in front of him, turned around so the two can talk. It's weird, though. It's like her eyes don't want to focus on him or something. Freaky. Although, maybe it's because Tall Guy has this aura of overwhelming intimidation that makes it hard to focus on a normal person beside him. Whatever, Lux has bigger things to worry about. Like being introduced to the class.

_Try not to be totally socially inept. And don't stutter; you'll look like a dumb foreigner._

But I  _am_ a dumb foreigner, Lux grimaces, totally oblivious to the fact that some of her new classmates are watching the odd expressions she's making with a variety of amusement, shock, and pity. She knows that sometimes she makes weird faces when she's thinking, but she doesn't really think about it much; she's too busy having an argument in her head which is totally _not_ because she's insane or something. Just nervous.

Class starts, the teacher turns to her, and she is not forced to say anything- thank the stars- before she is directed to the one empty seat in the classroom which, coincidentally, is right beside Tall Guy's Companion.

Tall Guy's Companion- wow, how nice it would be to have names or something instead of the crappy nicknames she thinks up- is much shorter, much less intimidating, and is dangerously close to being at Edward Cullen on a scale from Casper the Friendly Ghost to a bronze god. It works for him though, what with the pale blue hair and baby blue eyes. His face is rearranged into a flat expression. A slight tilt of his head and the smallest raise of his eyebrows is all he directs at Lux when he catches her staring. Then her face turns as red as her hair and she stares steadily at the teacher to attempt to regain some semblance of composure.

That keeps her from noticing the faintest smile gracing the boy's lips in amusement; although, even if she was watching, she might not have noticed the difference in his expression. That usually took practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this was just introducing Lux and anything vague will (maybe) be explained later
> 
> Feedback is most welcome!


End file.
